Hoods that cover a person's head to provide protection from cold, wind and precipitation are well known. Many raincoats and cold weather coats have intregal hoods that cover everything but a person's eyes, nose, and mouth. These hoods all have one major drawback. They substantially reduce a person's ability to hear.
People who spend time outdoors frequently need to hear what is going on around them. If they are working with others, looking for birds or other animals, hunting, or engaged in recreational activities, they may need to hear well. The current solution to the hearing problem created by hoods is to remove the hood. Removing a hood often takes away the protection provided by a hood when it is most needed. Some people try to loosen the hood and pull it back to expose one ear. With most hoods this procedure requires that one hand be used to hold the hood. While the hood is held to expose one ear, cold wind, rain and snow may enter the hood. Hearing with one ear and covering the other ear makes it very difficult to determine the direction from which a sound originates.
The hearing problem created by hoods is especially critical for hunters, bird watchers, and soldiers. A bow hunter, for example, may sit quietly in one place for ten hours or more waiting for an animal to appear. If he cannot hear well, the animal may walk past within a few feet and not be heard or seen, or, if they are seen, it may be too late to react. To sit outside for long period of time without the protection from the cold and wind provided by a hood may result in frostbite or other injury.
Garments such as hats and neck scarves generally do not provide the protection from the elements afforded by a hood. They also interfere with hearing. However, it may be possible to uncover the ears without completely removing a hat or scarf.